


When Everything Falls Apart (You Aren't Alone)

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Just Nate, Mourning, Neither Mick nor Amaya die, Pregnancy, THIS ONE HURT ME, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: "He almost doesn’t go check on her after Nate’s death. Not out of any sort of malice; just the opposite. He thinks she won’t want to see him. (Thinks he’s the last person she’d want to see right now.) He lingers by her doorway, on the verge of running the other way, for longer than he cares to count. "





	When Everything Falls Apart (You Aren't Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This was a Tumblr prompt from Anonymous: "Vixenwave+86: "I haven't slept in days."" This one took a little ride on the angst train, if you can't tell. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I totally don't hate Nate. I'm not a huge fan, but I didn't kill him off just for the sake of killing him off. I've had this little plot bunny in my head for awhile, and this prompt gave me an excuse to write it. Now, if Carter Hall was dead... No promises.

He almost doesn’t go check on her after Nate’s death. Not out of any sort of malice; just the opposite. He thinks she won’t want to see him. (Thinks he’s the last person she’d want to see right now.) He lingers by her doorway, on the verge of running the other way, for longer than he cares to count.

It’s her sobs that make the decision for him. He can hear them, can practically feel them, and he knows she’s alone. It isn’t fair. She shouldn’t be crying.

He knocks before he can talk himself out of it, and there’s a hiccup in her cries. She doesn’t answer, and he’s about to walk away, when the door opens.

Her eyes are red and puffy, her arms are wrapped tightly around herself, and unshed tears are probably seconds from escaping. Swallowing hard, she gestures for him to come in. Wordlessly, he complies, scanning the room as he goes. Her normally tidy things are scattered around the room, and one vase lay shattered on the floor.

Turning to her, he says the first thing that pops into his head.

“You look rough.” Instantly, he regrets it. Comfort may not be his strong suit, but he knows better than that. And he may not be big on apologies, but he knows when they’re due, and if anyone deserves one… “Sorry.”

She shrugs, wiping impatiently at her eyes. “It’s fine. I know I look awful.”

Not awful. Never awful. Even now, she’s gorgeous, and what he wouldn’t give to be able to tell her that. It’s not his place, though. That was Pretty’s place. And now he’s gone.

“I haven’t slept in days,” she adds with a timely yawn. He frowns.

“Days?” They hadn’t been able to mourn Nate right away, he knew. They’d been fighting off a crew of Time Pirates determined to kill every surviving Time Master. Still, surely it hasn’t been-

“Four days.” She glances around for somewhere safe to sit, finally settling on her bed. She pats the spot beside her, but he declines. Last thing he needs is to be that close to her.

“Must be hard,” he manages. “Losing someone else you… Love.” He doesn’t do feelings. He doesn’t talk about feelings. But right now, she needs someone who will, and the others are giving her a wide berth.

To his surprise, she shakes her head. “I didn’t love Nate. That… I suppose that’s part of why I’m so…” She trails off, gesturing to her face for explanation. “I… I think I could have, if I’d had enough time, but he-“ Her voice cracks, and he instinctively reaches out, before catching himself.

“He said the future was ‘chill,’ and the next thing I know-“ She’s barely choking out the words, and he glances around. Ah, there in the corner, there’s a box of tissues. He grabs them, and offers them to her. With a grateful smile, she takes one, wiping at her eyes. “They next thing I know, he’s telling me he loves me, and I don’t-I don’t know what to do.” A humorless laugh, then- “I guess I don’t have to decide now.”

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised, but he’s sure he sways for a moment.

She didn’t love Nate.

She didn’t love Nate.

The words echo through his mind.

It makes sense, to be honest. It was a little soon after Rex for her to be head over heels again, after all. (Not that he’s an expert on love or anything, but she’s barely had time to mourn.)

Still…

“If you didn’t love him, what’s with the…” He gestures around, and she winces. For a moment, there’s a debate clear as day on her face. Len would probably know what she was debating, but Mick is at a loss, so he simply waits.

Finally, she sighs. “Gideon, can you bring up the report?”

“Of course, Miss Jiwe.” The screen behind Amaya shifts, bringing up what resembles some sort of medical report. At first, it doesn’t mean much to him. Then, his eyes catch on a single word.

He swears.

“You’re pregnant.”

She nods, lowering her face into her hands. Slowly, tentatively, he reaches one hand out, settling it awkwardly on her shoulder. This is ridiculous. He’s ridiculous. He shouldn’t have come, he should have sent Haircut or Blondie, he doesn’t know what to-

She covers his hand with her own, cutting off his stream of thoughts.  

“I have to go home,” she murmurs after a moment. “I can’t stay.”

Out of all the things he expected from this conversation, this wasn’t one of them. His heart twists, an uncomfortable reminder that, in spite of his favorite claim, he isn’t heartless. If she goes, he’ll lose her, and he doesn’t-can’t-

Of course, this is better for her, he reminds himself. Besides… “A Time Ship is no place for a kid.”

She nods in agreement, and when she speaks again, it’s as if she’s talking to herself. “Especially not an infant. Besides, I won’t be able to help much on the field. It would be… Far too dangerous.”

He goes to draw his hand back, to release her, to _let her go,_ but she tightens her grip on him. “I don’t want to go,” she murmurs.

It was a surprise, her staying after the Legion’s defeat, but at the time, he’d assumed it was because of Pretty. Now, he wonders. He doesn’t know what to say, but she easily fills the silence.

“I can’t go back to the JSA. It would be just as dangerous as time travel. I have to go back to Zambesi. But it’s been years. For all I know, I’m no longer welcome. I’ll be a stranger there, even to people who know me. It was terrifying enough before, but now, with a child, I don’t-“ she hesitates. “I don’t know how to do this alone.”

“What if ya weren’t alone?” The question slips from his lips without permission, but he makes no move to take it back. She raises her head tentatively, meeting his eyes.

“What are you saying? That you’d come back with me, to a village destined to burn, to help me raise a child that isn’t yours?” Her words are skeptical, but her tone is pleading. Hopeful. Because of him, she’s hopeful. He’s willing to admit that he likes that.

“I’ve always liked fire,” he offers weakly, and she scoffs. “’sides,” he adds, before he can talk himself out of it, “I-care.” He nearly chokes on the word, but it’s worth it, for the way her face lights up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They stay like that for a long moment, his heart pounding. A thousand voices, those of his parents, the Time Masters, and even Len, mock him in his head.

_“You can’t raise a kid,”_ they hiss. _“You’re a monster. A loser. You’re no one.”_

Suddenly, she tugs him down, pressing her lips firmly against his cheek, and the voices quiet. He doesn’t know how to do this, but that’s okay. With her help, he thinks he can handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
